Snow Day
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Simon loves Clary. Clary loves Jace. Jace is dead. Simon and Clary talk. Does Clary still love Jace, or is she loving someone else now? T to be safe.


**Ahaha! A fluff! I love fluffs! Okay, so if you know, I've written a few Simon/Clary fics. All are okay, but this is the first fluff! So enjoy! Before City of Fallen Angels, and Clary wasn't allowed to bring Jace back from the dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Interments**

**Pairings: Simon/Clary**

"Come on, Clary! Get off the couch and come with me!" Simon coaxed, leaning really close to Clary.

Clary eyed him wearily. Her green eyes were rimmed with red. She'd been crying for days on end. Jocelyn, Luke and Simon had been trying to get her to feel better. But nothing worked. In fact, each time, her mood darkened tremendously, creating tension in the room. It had been a long time since Jace's death. Clary was still destroyed over it.

"Simon, I don't want to." Said Clary tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and sunk back into the cushions.

Simon growled, and got to his feet. "Damnit, Clary! Do you think we aren't sympathetic over your loss? We are. But you can just waste your life away on the couch! The world didn't stop just because Jace died. Now come outside with me and enjoy the snow!" Simon eyed her expectantly.

Clary sighed and pushed out from the many blankets that held her prisoner. "Fine. You win, Simon. I give up. Let me get dressed." Simon smiled triumphantly, but still felt guilty for snapping at Clary. Clary wobbled to the stairs, not yet used to walking. With her legs unbendable, she walked up the stairs, with her legs spread out. Simon chuckled.

Clary opened the door to her bedroom, and slammed it behind her. The air was stale, and smelt funny. Disgusted, Clary hurried to the window and flung it open, hoping to air out the funny smelling room. Clary pulled off the baggy tee-shirt and raggy sweats. Clary yanked on the first pair of clean jeans she saw and put on a bra. She spotted a fairly nice shirt, with cool graphic designs on the front, and hung off her left shoulder. Clary shivered and shoved her arms in a woolen sweater. Also, she put on black runners, mitts, a scarf and ear muffs. Satisfied she went back down stairs, used to walking once again.

"You look better… But your hair…" Simon trailed off.

Clary glared at him, "Your lucky I'm even coming out with you."

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure you'll be warm enough. I don't need a frozen shadow hunter lawn ordainment." Simon laughed. Clary scowled at him and huffed by him.

"I was kidding, Clary!" Simon said, reaching for her warm. Clary paused, and glanced at Simon. He was wearing a black pull over sweater, old jeans and used runners.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm a vampire, Clary. Do you think I'll be cold?"

Clary sighed. That's right, she thought, we was a vampire.

"Let's go!" Simon tugged on Clary's hand, dragging her outside. Clary grudgingly and trudged behind him. Clary blinked repeatedly once she stepped outside. The bright winter light burned her eyes.

Suddenly, a ball of white flew out of nowhere and hit Clary in the face. She shook her head. Clary realized with a blush, that if Simon was naked, he could blend into the snow.

"Hey!" Finally, Clary could see. She immediately spotted Simon, and quickly made a pathetic snow ball and threw it his way. Simon, not expecting an attack, got hit in the chest. He feigned death and fell over, making gagging noises.

"Oh my god! Simon!" Clary yelled and ran to the 'fallen' vampire.

She leaned over his body and placed her hands on his chest. Simon jumped up and pushed her into a bank of snow.

Simon burst out laughing at the stuck red haired girl, and nearly fell over with bursting with laughter.

"So not funny." She said as she dusted herself off.

"Correction, it's hilarious." Clary punched Simon. He fell back into a second bank of snow.

"No, correction for you Simon. That was hilarious."

Soon, the two had been throwing snowballs for over two hours. Eventually, Simon and Clary fell back into the snow, gasping for breath. They lay beside each other, catching their breath. Clary's ear muffs had fallen off during the war. Then Clary started to move her arms and legs.

"What… Are… You… Doing?" Simon huffed, clearly struggling to regain his breath.

"Making snow angels." She replied, continuing the motion. Simon shrugged and made the same movements as Clary. The two made snow angels in silence.

For the first time in a long time, Clary had thought of Jace. And when she did, it wasn't an agonizing pain anymore. More like the chills you get from when the water at the ocean laps at your toes. Clary felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her heart. She turned her head slightly and caught sight of Simon. He looked so beautiful with the sunning shinning on his face. His black lashes covered in tiny white snowflakes. The plains of his face strong and marble white. Clary felt a strange tug in her heart.

She rolled over, so now she laid herself half way on Simon. Simon stopped moving, breathing even.

Her green eyes ran over his face countless times, causing her heart to pound in her chest. She pressed her face against Simon's cold neck and sighed. Simon shivered from the heat.

"Simon," She whispered, "I like you. A lot."

"Clary… Are you thinking rationally?" His words came out in pants.

"Simon, I've loved you forever. I guess, I just didn't realize it." Clary brought her face up from Simon's neck.

He smiled a toothy grin, "I love you, Clary. Thanks for finally feeling the same way."

Clary brushed her lips against Simons, "Simon, I've always loved you. I told you already. I love you."

Simon wrapped his arms around Clary's waist. He lifted his head, and kissed her gently. Clary smiled and kissed back.

"Well, what do we have here?" A taunting voice asked.

Clary and Simon didn't part at Isabella's words. They continued to kiss innocently.

"Oh, look, it's Jocelyn and Luke."

Simon dropped his arms and he and Clary bolted up. "Where?"

"Got ya!" Isabella laughed. The vampire and shadow hunter shook their heads.

"Let's go." Clary caught Simon's hand and went inside, closing the door on Isabella. The two kicked off their shoes. Clary collapsed on the couch and started to randomly flip through the channels. Simon went into the kitchen and began preparing hot chocolate. When he finished he came back into the living room and sat beside Clary.

Together, they sipped hot coco and laughed together. Not ever fearing the day when the other might die.

Maybe it was from the sugar high.

Maybe it was the new found love.

Or maybe it was just the snow day that ignited their joyous fun. But even then, the fun can't last centuries.

**Yay! A happy Simon/Clary fic! Oh, wait, the last paragraph had a scary, depressing meaning. God damn it! Hehe, sorry, so did you like? Hope you did! Check out my other Simon/Clary fics. You might like them. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
